


Banished and Awakened

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Memory Loss, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: Once Living in Asgard as a goddess and Loki's lover, She was banished by Odin. Being banished she wasn't allowed to remember her life in Asgard or Loki. As Loki Lead an Attack on New York, Odin reveals what he had done to the girl; Thor goes to Hermione for help. Can she help The Avengers and Loki, the man she loved?





	Banished and Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> Old story from Fanfiction.net

* * *

“I love you, Mia. My goddess of winter,” a man whispered, placing Hermione down onto a bed with golden silk sheets. His blue eyes roamed over her body hungrily. Leaning down he placed kisses down her throat, traveling down between her breasts and stomach.

“I love you too, Lo. My god of Mischief.” Hermione saw a smirk slide across his face pushing her legs apart his head disappeared between them. “So good, Lo,” she hissed in pleasure, running her hands through his jet-black hair. He gently bit down on her clit,  
she let out a cry of pleasure. His tongue was working its magic between her legs. "You're being gentle tonight Lo."

Looking up from between her legs, he glared, before crawling back above her. He slid his arms behind her head winding his hands in her hair, pulling on it. "What do you want?" he said with a growl.

"You know what I want," Hermione whispered as a mischievous light shined in her eyes."What I need."

"I'll give you what you need." He said lining himself up he slammed into her.

Hermione startled awake, sitting up in bed and clutching the sheets to her chest. She had been having these dreams for weeks, not telling anyone about them. Finally, she decided that she had to talk to someone. Grabbing her robe and throwing it around her body, Hermione made her way downstairs to the kitchen. After opening the door, she saw someone sat behind a newspaper, hidden from her view.

“Sirius, there’s coffee made,” Remus said without looking up from behind the Prophet.

“I hope that offer extends to me as well,” Hermione said with amusement in her voice.

Remus looked over the paper at Hermione with a smile. “Of course, it does. Your cup is also sitting there.”

Fixing a cup, Hermione took a seat by Remus at the table. She looked at the older man as a father figure. He had been there for her after the war and as well as when her parents passed in her sixth year. He had done everything but adopted her. She had even taken to calling him, dad. Hermione, now twenty years old, lived at Grimmauld Place with Remus and Sirius. Sirius certainly made things interesting. He still irritated her to no end but now he also added in his shameless flirting with her. Which in turn irritated Remus.

“Dad, can I ask you something?” Hermione said, running her fingers around the rim of the coffee cup.

Remus sipped on his coffee, setting his cup down before looking at her. “What’s troubling you?” he asked softly. Closing the prophet putting it to the side.

“My dreams,” Hermione told him, her eyes holding tears.

“How long has this been going on?” Remus questioned her with great concern.

Hermione shrugged. “Over a month.”

“What haven’t you said anything? Are they of the war?” He asked slightly shocked that she hadn’t come to him sooner.

“I really didn’t know how to come to you about this and no, it’s not about the war,” Hermione replied as she finished her coffee. “It’s about—” Hermione paused, not sure how to tell Remus that her dreams were about sex with a man she had never met.

“Hermione, you know you can tell me.”

“It’s about having sex and telling this man I love him. Even though I have no idea who he is and I've never met him. It’s all happening so fast and I can feel everything that’s happening— vividly,” Hermione blurted out quickly, causing Remus to choke on his coffee.

Remus continued coughing, still shocked by Hermione’s words. Glancing at her, he saw the mortified look on her face. Finally getting his coughing under control, he looked at her again. “Ok, sorry about that, I wasn’t expecting that to come out. First things first. Are you sure you don’t know who this man is?” Hermione shook her head. “Ok, tell me what he looks like.”

“He’s older than me, jet black hair, eyes that could pierce the soul—” Hermione’s voice was cut off by Sirius coming in the kitchen. Even though he was annoying, Hermione had to admit he looked good, even dressed in nothing but black sweatpants sitting low on his hips.

“Older than you, jet black hair, and grey eyes that could pierce the soul. I didn’t know you found me appealing this early in the morning,” Sirius said with a smirk, pouring himself a cup of coffee and taking a seat by Hermione. He then placed a kiss on her head as he did every morning.

Hermione rolled her eyes, looking to Remus again. “Let me say that correctly. He’s older but not THAT much older.” Sirius snorted. “With straight black hair, and green eyes.”

“So, I was listening through the door. What’s really happening in the dream?” Sirius asked with a devilish glint in his eyes. A deep blush come across Hermione’s face and she turned away from him. “Aww, pet, come now, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. It’s not like you’re a virgin.”

“SIRIUS!” Remus growled across the table. Hermione groaned heavily, laying her head on both hands. “She is a virgin, you nitwit.”

“Pet, I am sorry,” Sirius said, now feeling bad for upsetting her.

“No, it’s okay. I’m just the nerd who’s still a virgin,” Hermione grumbled, not looking up from her hands.

“Her—” Remus started before Sirius grabbed Hermione, making her look him in the eyes.

“Not giving something like that to the first boy that shows you attention and waiting for someone who truly loves you and cares? I’m proud of you for that, Hermione. You have no idea how happy I am right now to know that you didn’t sleep with that bumbling  
idiot, Ron Weasley. Now, I never want to hear you speak of yourself like that again, and I am sure your dad would agree,” Sirius told her firmly. Hermione gave him a nod. Hermione inwardly smiled He had a way with words sometimes. “Good.”

“I agree, Hermione,” Remus said, “but let’s get back to the matter at hand, like her dreams.”

“Have you said his name?”

“Yes. It’s Loki but I call him Lo while he calls me Mia,” Hermione replied with a shrug. “I did some research but the only thing I could find on the name Loki was Norse gods.”

“Now you can call yourself a nerd love.” Sirius laughed.

Hermione turned to him, glaring. “How can you say something that nice then turn into an ass in nearly the same breath?”

“One of my many charms, pet.” Sirius got up, leaving the room to get dressed. Hermione could only shake her head at his retreating form.

“He really cares for you. You know that, right?” Remus asked. “But not anything more than family or I would kill him,” he added in quickly.

“Yeah, I know.” Hermione sighed.

“After everything that happened with Ron, he’s very protective of you. Have you ever noticed that when Ron’s here, he or I am never out of eyesight?”

“Again, I know. Ron was emotionally abusive and a man whore; I should have seen it coming. You and Sirius are my family along with Harry. You three are my world and nothing will change that.”

Remus smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I want you to get in touch with Severus today and get a sleeping draft, something stronger than your normal potion. You need to actually sleep.” Hermione nodded as he left, letting the door close behind him.

He was right: the dreams were becoming a problem. They really didn't have any meaning, as they were only dreams. Right? She would never see this man so what did the dreams matter.  
How wrong Hermione was.

That man from her dreams was currently sitting in a glass cell flying over an ocean, being held prisoner by the Avengers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki sat in the glass cell, eyes closed; letting his thoughts wander back to the one woman, he had ever loved. He had never noticed her before but when did, he hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off her. She was not like the other goddesses in Asgard. Regardless of never over concerning herself with her looks, she was still beautiful.

Loki was at his brother’s side, watching the party happening before them; he was bored already. His brother looked to be really enjoying himself. Thor was easily impressed by any pretty goddess that passed him. Loki began to bore of this party and quickly retreated from the hall, leaving for the peace elsewhere.

He stopped in the hall he was walking down at the sound of a woman’s voice. “Well, damn.”

Curious to who it was, Loki stepped into the library, finding a girl he had never seen before. She wore a long, dark grey dress that hung off her shoulders with golden studs circling the top. Her hair was light golden brown, hanging in loose curls over her  
shoulders, showing her creamy skin. Loki stopped behind her.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“Yes; that party. I cannot get anything done and it is driving me crazy. Everyone wants me to come up there. I would rather have a book and stay in here,” she said, quickly flipping through one of the large volumes the Asgard library held.

“Neither of the Odinson–” he stopped for a moment, choosing his words, “spark your interest. Not even Thor?”

She paused for a moment before continuing her work. “No, Thor’s…well. He’s just- I am not interested.”

Loki was honestly shocked by her answer. No woman ever said she did not want Thor.

“And what do you think of Loki?” Loki asked, curious of her answer.

“I don’t know, I have never spoken to him. He seems alright. He’s different than Thor; more reserved also quite handsome.”

Loki smirked. “I am glad to know I am held in such high regard,” Loki whispered in her ear.

She gasped, spinning around. Her chocolate brown eyes meet Loki’s bright green ones before bowing her head. “My lord, forgive me. I lose myself when I am down here. I should not have spoken so freely.” She told him with her head bowed, not looking at him.

Loki placed a finger under her chin, gently turning her face to his. “I will forgive you: on one condition.”

Her eyes widened slightly. “What do you require?”

“Your name,” he said with a genuine smile.

“Oh, umm. Hermione.”

“It’s a beautiful name,” he told her, watching her face blush. Loki felt something cold hit his face. Glancing up, he saw snow falling around them. “You’re the goddess of winter?”

Hermione nodded. “And of knowledge.”

“How is it I am just now meeting you?”

“I normally stay in here, my lord,” said Hermione, with a beautiful smile on her face. “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

Loki took her hand, in his bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on it. “The pleasure was mine. Please, call me Loki.”

End memory

“Brother?”

Loki opened his eyes, seeing his brother standing on the other side of his glass cell. “What?”

“Stop this madness. Come home while you can,” Thor pleaded with his younger brother.

“No, I am having far too much fun, brother,” Loki said with a smirk. He stood to walk to the glass meeting his brothers eyes. “Do you really believe any of you will stop me?”

Thor sighed, turning to walk away before he stopped looking back to his brother. “I can only wonder what Hermione would say seeing you now.”

The room stilled at the deadly calm that came over. Like the temperature had dropped. “Do not speak of her,” Loki said, turning his back on Thor.

Thor left the room and found Agent Romanoff standing outside the door. She was waiting there cleaning under her fingernails with a knife.

“So who’s Hermione?” she asked putting away her knife, following alongside Thor as they headed to director Fury who was waiting on the bridge.

“The only women that Loki ever loved,” Thor said with a pained look on his face.

“What did she do, break his heart?” she asked with a smirk.

Thor stopped looking down at her. “No, she was murdered.”

Thor left her stunned and standing in the hallway. He continued walking down the corridors of the ship, his thoughts on the woman his brother had loved. Thor had never really spoken to her, only in passing. Loki had never even showed that he had feelings for anyone; he had hidden it very well. Until the day, their father told them frost giants had gotten in and murdered her. Thor could still remember the pain on Loki’s face that day; it had chilled him to the bone. He should have noticed the change in Loki then.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“My sons, I must inform you of something unfortunate that has happened,” Odin said, looking to his boys before him.

“Father, what happen?” Thor asked worriedly.

“A pair of frost giants broke into the realm. They made it as far as the library before they were killed.” Odin spoke with a soft despair. Thor looked at Loki to see a look of panic cross his face.

“What’s wrong, then, if they were stopped?” Loki asked, trying to remain calm.

Odin cleared his throat. “There was a young goddess in there, Hermione. They killed her.” Odin quickly turned, leaving them both. Thor looked at his brother and saw the pain in his eyes.

“Brother, did you know her?” he asked.

“Yes,” Loki said, simply.

Thor’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Did you love her?”

Loki’s green eyes turned on, looking dead and cold, something Thor had never seen from his brother. “It’s not like it would matter now.” Loki whispered his voice sounding dead; He quickly turned leaving the room.

Thor, shock from his thoughts, rubbing his head. “Oh Hermione, if only you were still here. Maybe Loki wouldn’t be like this.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked through Hogwarts after calling the Potions master, needing his help. He had agreed to meet her. Stopping in front of the familiar classroom door, Hermione knocked, waiting for him to answer.

“I am sorry. I was stuck in a meeting,” a familiar, silky voice sounded behind her.

Hermione turned, seeing her former professor behind her. He still looked the same: black hair, black eyes, and black clothing. Hermione smiled. “Hello, Professor.”

He smirked. “Hermione, I am no longer your professor and after the war, you may call me Severus.” Opening the door, they stepped into his office. “What were you needing of me?”

“I need something to help me sleep. I have tried sleeping potions, Dreamless sleep, and even Muggle sleep aids. Nothing is working. The dreams still come through that and I haven’t slept properly in a while.”

Severus turned and opened a cabinet. He grabbed a small red potion and placed it in her hands. “Take this tonight and if the dreams continue, come back to see me.”

Hermione smiled. “Thank you, Severus. It will be nice to actually sleep.”

“You’re welcome,” he said with a nod.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hermione, is that you?” Sirius yelled from the kitchen. Hermione walked down the stairs, going into the kitchen to find him dressed and perched on the counter.

“Yep,” Hermione said, popping the P and taking a seat next to him.

“Where have you been?” he asked in a playful, parental tone.

“Hogwarts with Severus,” Hermione said, waiting for his response. Hermione smirked, almost hearing Sirius’s blood pressure rise.

“What were you doing with Snivellus?” Sirius asked, remaining calm.

Hermione was about to answer when a thought popped into her head, changing it completely. “Well, before or after we had a mind blowing shag on top of his desk?” Hermione asked, trying to hold the straight face she was wearing.

“What?” Sirius exclaimed, hopping off the counter to stand in front of her. “How could you be so irresponsible? With Snape of all people? Wait until I tell Remus!”

“Tell me what, Sirius?” Remus said, coming into the kitchen.

“Hermione shagging Snape on his bloody desk,” Sirius yelled. Remus’s jaw dropped slightly, looking from Hermione to Sirius, who was red in the face.

Hermione could not contain it any longer and let out a laugh so loud she would have woken Sirius’s mother if her portrait were still in the house. Hermione’s laugh only caused Sirius to turn redder.

“I didn’t shag Severus. I was only taking the mickey out of you, Sirius.” Hermione gave a marauder’s worthy smirk, jumping off the counter to give Remus a peck on the cheek. “Going to get a shower. Glad you’re home, Dad.” Remus smiled, hearing her laughing  
up the staircase.

“She got me.” Sirius gasped.

Remus chuckled. “I would say so, mate. Severus would never touch her.”

“Good, and thank Merlin it was a joke. I was going to kill him.” Sirius said, seriously.

“Did they get her dreams under control?” Remus asked.

“Probably, but after she said she shagged Snape, I lost my head,” he answered, running his hand through his hair.

Remus just smiled at his best friend. “I’ll make sure it’s okay when she comes back down.”

Hermione slid into the tub, wanting to soak and relax for a little while. Her thoughts wandered back to the man in her dreams. Something about him was familiar; haunting, even. In her dreams, he radiated power and sexuality. His touch was so soft and gentle. At least, in her dreams. She shook the thought from her mind and finished her bath. Tonight the Weasleys would be at Grimmauld place, along with the order, meaning Ron would be there as well. Hermione sighed: it was going to be a long day.

Hermione stood on the back lawn of Grimmauld place watching the members of the order and her friends dancing and swaying to the music. She stood closer to the shadows admiring the twinkling lights when a silky voice spoke from beside her.

“Hiding in the shadows? How very Slytherin of you.”

Looking to her right she found Severus at her side. Hermione smiled, “No, I am avoiding Ronald. I don’t feel like dealing with him tonight.”

“I don’t want to deal with any of them. How did the potion I gave you work last night?” Severus questioned looking at her in concern.

“Good actually. I still had the dreams but they were not as consuming and-.”

“Vivid,” Severus said completing her sentence. Hermione blushed at his words. “Hermione, May I ask why you’re so called uncle is glaring at me.” Hermione looked up seeing Sirius Black watching Severus like a hawk.

“I told him we shagged on top of your desk all morning after I come back.” Hermione laughed.

"That must have been interesting."

“I thought I could hear his blood pressure rise when I told him that.”

“Would you like to make it raise some more?” Hermione glanced at him seeing him offering her his hand to dance. Hermione smiled placing her hand in his as he led her beneath the lights pulling her into his arms, swaying to the music. Hermione rested her  
head on his shoulder breathing in his scent. He smelled of Sandalwood and coffee. She knew he was a hard man but underneath that, Severus was a good man.

“I believe we have attracted some attention,” Severus whispered in her ear. Hermione glanced around seeing Ron red in the face being held back by the twins.

“Where’s my dad or Sirius?” Hermione asked, her eyes shooting back and for the looking for them.

“Behind you.” Sirius’s voice sounded make Hermione spin around looking at him in relief at seeing him. “May I cut in Snape?”

“By all means.” Severus passed her over to Sirius, Hermione wound her arms around Sirius. “Where's dad?”

“Right now? He’s watching Ron like prey.” Sirius muttered to her. “How did Snape get you on the dance floor?”

“He asked,” Hermione answered, smiled up at him. She could see his eye twitching. “He also asked how the potion worked.”

“You enjoy doing this to me don’t you?” Sirius chuckled.

“Well, yes.”

“Merlin, Hermione, are you sleeping with him too or is it just Snape?”

Hermione turned finding Ron glaring down at her. Sirius tightened his hold on her. “You need to walk away now Weasley,” Sirius warned, his voice sounding dangerous.

“No, I don’t think-.” Ron could finish due to Hermione’s hand connecting with his face. The force of her slap landed Ron on the ground.

“I have never slept with anyone one, not Severus, not Sirius and certainly not you, Ronald. You were too busy Sleeping with Lavender Brown and any other slag you get your hands on. From what I have been told, Sirius and Severus would be a very big step up  
from you!” Hermione hissed looking down on him lying on the ground.

“You Bit-.”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you.” Ron looked up seeing Remus standing over him. His eyes had turned amber from anger. Ron’s eye widened, scared of seeing the rage coming from the normally calm professor.

“I don’t give a damn if Grimmauld place is headquarters or not. You will never step foot back in my home again.” Sirius growled. Sirius finished speaking as a blinding beam of light shot from the sky causing everyone to cover their eyes. Hermione looked back seeing a very large muscular man, with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. His clothes were very odd along with a long red cape. There was something very familiar about the man standing before her she couldn’t place. This man had been in her dreams as well.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Thor landed in a meadow, hard, coming down from the ship that Loki dropped him from only moments ago. He wished he could say he was shocked at what Loki had done but he was not. Loki was not the brother he remembered.

“My son, get up.”

Thor looked up seeing a ghostly figure of his father standing before him.

“Father, what are you doing here?” Thor said standing up, brushing the dirt off him.

“I not actually here. I need to reveal something to you and quickly, I don’t have long like this.” The All-father spoke quickly, pacing around his son. “There was something I did long ago. That now I have come to regret.”

Thor was stunned by his father’s words, to say the least. The All-Father rarely regretted anything he had done.

“Father, what did you do?”

“Do you remember the goddess that once lived in Asgard, that I had said was murder by frost giants,” Odin spoke grimly.

“Hermione, the one Loki had been in love with?” Thor answered not liking when his father was going with the conversation. “When you had told us that She had been murder was the first time I saw the darkness began to grow in Loki.”

“She was not murdered,” Odin spoke softly.

“What do you mean she was not murdered? Father, what have you done?” Thor pressed, He knew Loki losing Hermione changed him.

“I banished her from the realm placing her on earth like I had done with you,” Odin explained before continuing “The only difference was I took her memories from her. She remembers nothing.”

“Where is she?” Thor asked trying to control his anger.

“A place they call Islington, London. I have watched her over the years. I have always known where she is, should her memory ever return.”

“This is a new low even for you, father,” Thor growled grabbing Mjölnir, calling the lighting bringing his war armor. He needed to find Hermione and he needed to find her fast.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor landed in a rather large backyard with a group of people looking at him. Thor looked in the crowd finding Hermione standing in the arms of an older man. He quickly remembered that she remembered nothing from her past life. She pulled herself from the man’s arms her only focus was on him.

“Hermione come back!” Remus yelled to her.

Hermione stopped in front of him just looking at him. Her faced showed confusion as if trying to piece together a puzzle, but missing pieces.

“Hermione, I know you don’t remember me but-,” Thor spoke until Hermione cut him off.

“I do know you. You have been in my dreams along with-.”

“Loki.” Thor supplied.

“He’s real?” Thor nodded. “They’re not dreams are they?”

“No, they are memories fighting their way through into your mind,” Thor explained.

“Excuse me who the bloody hell are you?” Thor looked up seeing two men now standing behind Hermione protectively, holding sticks.

“My name is Thor of Asgard,” He answered.

“Stop please he knows about the dreams I have been having. They’re not dreams actually their Memories.” Hermione explained.

“He can help you?” Remus asked her skeptically watching the man before them closely.

“I don’t know but I have to know.” Hermione turned around to Thor. “How do I get the memories back?”

“I can restore them,” He said simply.

“Will I remember everything I have here?” Thor nodded. “Do it.”

Thor dropped Mjölnir on the ground placing his hands on the sides of her face. “If I remember correctly you have quite a temper. You're going to be very angry.”

A pure white light is shown from beneath his hands getting brighter as he held them there, but as quick as the light came it went back out. Hermione stood there with her eyes closed before the snapped open with rage filling them.

“Odin," Hermione growled. The memories stormed Hermione's mind. Loki filled everything within her, he consumed her. In more ways than one. Thor had taken a few precautionary steps back for her and his safety. Hermione's gaze turned to Thor. He seemed  
different know, deeply changed. He didn't look like the same arrogant god she once knew.

“You have changed,” Hermione said.

“Yes, I have," Thor moved closer seeing Hermione wouldn't go into a rage. "Hermione, Why did my father banish you."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "Because I would never be enough for Loki but I know there was more to it than just that. I know it. He wouldn't have made me come to the throne room alone. While sending the guards away before I arrived. How long has it been?"

"It's been years Hermione," Thor told her sadly.

"Thor, what did he tell Loki?”

"He told Loki that you were murder by frost giants that had broken into the realm," Thor explained sadly. She covered her face crying softly. He hated to tell her this but he knew, when he told her what Loki had done would hurt her more.

"There’s a problem with Loki, Hermione," Thor said gaining Hermione's attention. "I need your help to stop him.

“Stop him? Why?” Hermione questioned confused. The memories she now possessed of him, he could not hurt anyone. At least not the Loki she remembered.

“Loki has declared war against earth with an army,” Thor told her grimly.

Hermione looked at him in horror, “This is Odin's fault. Loki may be doing this but Odin set this in motion.” Hermione growled.

“I know. The Loki you knew began to fade away that day. We must go if we are to stop him."

"I am sorry, I have to leave." Hermione look to Remus, Harry, and Sirius. "I love you."

"We love you stay safe," Remus said stopping Harry and Sirius from saying anything to stop her. Remus knew she needed to figure this out.

"Let's go," Hermione commanded looking up at Thor.

"Hold on tight," Thor said wrapping his arm around Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione clung to Thor feeling the wind wiping around them. Her thoughts wondered to Loki. How much had she missed? Did he still love her as much as he did all those years ago?

Hermione looked through the long rows of books filling the shelves of the hall of records. She pulled all the records she needed find a table. IT was late at night Loki was typically busy during the day so they spent nights together. Loki was running late today he normally can every day at the same time. He filled her time sometimes talking and laughing; other times silence just enjoying the others company. He was starting to become a regular aspect of her life.

She smiled over her book.

"The lady smiles today."

Hermione looked up expecting to see Loki but found a palace guard smiling at her. She inwardly groaned he was starting to be a problem until he had been reassigned to another part of the palace. He apparently had been placed back in the library. "Thank you.  
That's very kind."

Closing her books she stood to leave the library as the guard grabbed her wrist. "I thought we could talk."

"Not to be rude but I am not interested," Hermione looked at his hand. "Now let me go."

The guards grip tightened around her wrist, "Well I feel like talking." He quickly backed her into a wall hidden from the door. He let his sword hit the floor.

Hermione couldn't lay her hands on his to use her magic, she had been trying to strengthen her magic to where she didn't have to make contact to use it but was having trouble. Tears welled in her eyes she wanted this man anywhere but here.  
Looking up Hermione seen Loki ease around the corner. his eyes locked with hers. She saw the rage come across his face. He walked forward grabbing the guard slinging him to the ground.

"You dare lay you hand on a goddess?" Loki hissed viciously. The guard looked up in fear at seeing Loki above him. "You will leave now, and never come near her again or I will personal see to your execution."  
The guard nodded scrambling out of the hall.

Hermione let out a sob quickly feeling his arms come around her. She leaned into his embrace holding on tightly. His soft words whispered in her ears telling her everything was ok.

"Follow me," Loki said moving her under his arm he led here from the library to his personal chambers. Closing the door he led her over to the bed sitting her down on the edge. He looked her over making sure nothing else was wrong with her.

"Why were you still down there so late?" Loki asked her softly.

"You hadn't come yet," Hermione sniffed wiping a tear away. "I was still waiting for you. God if you hadn't come when you did.-" Her voice trailed off.

"Don't think of that. Do you hear me." Loki said firmly taking hold of her hands. "From now on if I am late, do not wait for me. If you want to still see me come here."

Hermione nodded quickly, "I remember how to get here."

Loki placed his hand on her neck letting his thumb graze her cheek. Hermione looked up at him her brown eye meeting is green ones. She saw something stirring in his eyes before he quickly blinked.

"Let me walk you back to your room," Loki spoke his voice slightly strained. He stood but before he could pull his hand away Hermione tightened her grip.

"Please Loki, I don't want to be alone tonight." Hermione pleaded softly. "I am sorry that was wrong to ask." She let his hand go looking down at her hands.

"You can stay,"Loki spoke. "I would never send you away, not from me."

He took off his armor leaving him in his black pants and tunic. He wasn't going to fully undress, not after what had just happened. Hermione removed her outer robes sliding under the covers as she got in his bed. He pulled her into his arms quickly falling  
asleep.

Hermione's memories kept coming.

Hermione's eyes opened slowly feeling a hand running down her spine. her eyes moved around the room trying not to wake Loki beside her she found the lights in his room dim and no sunlight coming in the windows. Her gaze found Loki, who laid next to her with his eyes closed. She was falling for him faster than she should. She knew she shouldn't, he was the prince of Asgard, after all, that right didn't she have to fall for him? She frowned at her thoughts.

"It's terribly early for deep thoughts," Loki spoke opening his eyes looking over at her. "Stop it."

"Sorry."

Loki's eyes narrowed slightly," What's the matter?"

Hermione took a moment to answer, "I shouldn't be in here."

"Why not?" Loki asked rolling on his side to face her. "I haven't asked you to leave."

"I may be a goddess Loki but I am not-" Hermione paused. "someone worthy of a prince."

"Yes, you are Hermione. It doesn't matter either way. I- I already care for you."

Hermione looked at him in surprise, "Of course, I do. Do you really think I would have let you in my bed let alone brought you in here?" Loki spoke with a smirk playing on his face.

"Then I am yours." Hermione smiled. His arms tightened around her waist.

"Careful what you say, love. I am very possessive and once something is mine I don't let it go or share."Loki said firmly.

"I don't ever say anything I don't mean," Hermione said staring into his eyes. Loki said nothing coming forward capturing her lips. It was powerful as well as being soft and tender. Loki rolled on top of her moving one his hand into her hair the other running along her side. Hermione moaned as his hand ran along the side of her breast.

Loki pulled back looking down at her, her cheeks were shaded pink, her lips slightly swollen from the kiss. her glossy eyes met his. He hardened instantly.

"Hermione decided now. If you want me, if you want this. I won't be able to stop after this." Loki explained restraining himself.

"I want this and you," Hermione whispered pulling his tunic over his head. Pulling her up on her knees, his hand moved around to the ties to her dress undoing them loosening her dress, it slipped from her shoulders tossing it on the floor. Trying to cover herself, Loki stopped her by taking hold of her arms, placing them once again at her sides so he could see all of her.

"Don't cover yourself you're beautiful." Loki's brow knitted together. "Why do you try to cover yourself?"

"I haven't-" Hermione stopped her words with a flush of embarrassment.

"I will be as slow and as gentle as you need me to be. It will hurt, I won't lie." Loki explained letting his hands explore over her soft body. his hand slipped down between her legs feeling the slickness coming from her center. once again pulling her lips to his, letting his finger slip inside her. Hermione moaned in pleasure.

He could feel the tightness of her walls around one finger, pushing further his finger met her barrier. Proving her words, he felt slightly bad for doubting her in any way. Slowly moving his finger in and out, She moaned in pleasure.

"Loki, more," Hermione begged.

Laying her back he slides another finger inside of her repeating the motions, stretching her walls. Watching her reactions to his menstruations made him want her even more. Feeling her walls clamp down around his finger, he watched the high take her over. Coming down from her high Loki climbed over her settling himself between her legs.

"That was amazing," Hermione said breathlessly.

Loki smirked, "Hermione, there's more to come, something so much better." Loki slid off his pants throwing them on the floor. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded he slowly pushed himself into her, feeling her tightness around his cock was glorious. sinking deeper he hit her barrier once again. Loki met her eyes asking the lingering question, Hermione nodded giving him and ok. Pressing his lips to hers he surged forward breaking through her innocence. Her nail dug into his back, as she cried out. He stilled letting her adjust to him. She began kissing him back, taking it as his cue to move. He pulled out of her slowly thrusting back in filling her completely. pleasure come over her again and again with each stroke. His touch on her body was like an addiction, she needed more. Loki pulled her closer pushing as deep as he could into. Hermione's only reaction was a moan wrapping her arms around him feeling the sheen of sweat on his skin.Her breath became ragged as she came close to her climax. Loki pumped into her faster as she let out a strangled cry, her orgasm washed over her. Her cry pushed him over the edge releasing himself deep inside her.

Hermione remembered him holding her closely, it was the first time he had called her Mia. A name only he used, as she had called him Lo. They hid their relationship from everyone keeping it between them self. They were content with that they belonged to  
one another. She still belonged to him, there was no way around it.

Hermione felt the wind beginning to slow. Thor landed them on top of a building. Glancing around she knew she was in New York, the destruction taking place horrified her. Black, gold, and Green Asgardian clothing caught her eyes.  
Loki stood in full war armor on the balcony of the building, looking out in glee at the destruction.

"Loki!" Thor yelled catching his attention. "Turn off the tesseract, or I'll destroy it."

"You can't. There no stopping it, there's only the war." Loki smirked when his eyes caught Hermione's form beside Thor.

"So be it." Thor agreed. Letting out a yell Loki leaped from the platform slamming the scepter down. Thor narrowly missed it.

"Loki, do not do this please!" Hermione exclaimed getting his attention.

Loki glared at Her turning back to Thor, "You tricks are foolish brother they will not work." Swinging the scepter around shooting a jet of light at his brother. Bows flowed before Thor's hammer landed a hit causing the letters on the side of the building to fall as well as the floor crumble under Hermione. As the floor gave way Hermione clutched onto the side of the building as Loki slammed Thor into the glass causing it to shatter. Hermione felt small pieces hit her in the face. A large jet comes quickly around the building taking aim at Loki.

"No," Hermione whispered before Loki quickly shot the jet down. Her small hands gave way falling from the building. She watched Loki and Thor continue to fight, as well as hear Thor yell out her name.  
Hermione apparated mid-air landing on the street below beside the crashed jet. The hatch on the back of the helicopter split open, letting three people from the back.

"Ma'am" A man in red white blue yelled you to her. "You need to get off the street."

"I am here with Thor," Hermione replied.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Hermione, that's all you need to know," Hermione yelled as a strange sound from the portal in the sky caught their attention. Looking to the sky, a massive creature came through the portal. Watching as it flew over them things jump out from the body latching on to the buildings around them.

"Stark, are you seeing this?"

Hermione could only guess he was using a radio to talk to someone. Missing the man's next words Hermione began fighting the thing attacking her and the people with her. Her eyes caught Loki's form screaming across the sky. Hermione followed the group to the car taking cover Hermione watched Loki obliterate the street as well as some of the people trapped on the street.

"Their fish in a barrel down there."

"Go, we got this." the woman said checking their surroundings.

"Sure you can hold them off?"

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." He began taking down enemies around them.

The man left jumping over the bridge explosion followed behind him. Hermione stayed fighting beside the man and women.

"Natasha," Natasha yelled glancing quickly at Hermione, firing her gun. "That's Hawkeye or Clint whichever you prefer. The other man was Steve Rodgers. I already know who you are. Are you going to help?"

Hermione nodded fighting beside them. Inside her mind was a war of what she had just watched Loki do. This wasn't the same man she knew.

"What the hell are these things?" Hermione yelled.

"Chitauri," Hawkeye yelled. "Part of the army Loki brought here."

"Just like Budapest all over again." Natasha commented

"You and i remember Budapest very differently."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The captain returned quickly followed by Thor, who did not land very gracefully.

"Thor?" Hermione exclaimed running over to him.

"I'm fine." He spoke straightening up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."Hermione mimicked.

"What's the story upstairs?" The captain asked coming over before anything else could be said.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable," Thor answered.

"How do we do this?"Natasha asked the pair.

"As a team," Captain responded.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor stated glancing to Hermione know that's where her mind was.

"Yeah, well, get in line," Hawkeye responded fixing an arrow.

"Save it," Captain ordered. "Loki is going to keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need without him these things could run wild. We have, Stark, up top. He is going to-"

Hermione stayed beside Thor as a man com to the group on a motorcycle. Hermione didn't listen to the group as her eyes were once again searching for enemies as well as Loki. Hermione's attention snapped back at the sound of a building breaking. Looking up the creature from early was following a man through the sky. The group prepared themselves for the attack.

The man before them turned into a huge green monster stopping the monster with his fist. The creatures army began breaking and cracking revealing soft spot. Thor quickly turned covering Hermione, if anything should hit them. Hearing nothing but explosions behind them, they turned back seeing the creature defeated. The Chitauri began yelling at this.

The group stood together ready for battle, seeing the more of the Chitauri coming through the battle. The captain quickly began giving commands.

"Thor," captain look over to him. "Have to bottleneck that portal. You've got the lighting light the bastards up."

"Hermione?" Thor spoke turning to her.

"Take me to Hawkeye I will be better use there."

Thor nodded doing as she asked.

Hermione stood beside Hawkeye fighting to cover his back while he called out strategies.

"Nat, What are you doing?"Hawkeyes asked looking out over the city. Hermione followed his gaze seeing Natasha being chased by Loki.

Hawkeye quickly changed the settings to one of his arrows taking aim. "I got him."

Hermione watched the arrow go straight for Loki's face, who caught the arrow before it touched him. She gasped watching it explode, sending Loki flying on to the balcony where she arrived.  
"The hulk is on Loki," Hawkeye announced watching the hulk go after the god slamming him into the building.

Hermione said nothing apparating over to the build as quickly as she could. Looking into the room Hermione could only watch as the hulk slammed Loki around like a rag doll.

"Puny god." Hulk mocked leaving to join the fight once again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The glass crack under Hermione's shoes walking closer to Loki. Her eyes roamed over his body seeing the subtle difference from the man he knew to the man in front of her.  
Loki groaned trying to roll over and get up. Walking to his side Hermione gently grabbed is arm trying to help him up.

"You're not real," Loki snarled jerking his arm away from her. "Thor and his damned trick."

"When have you ever known Thor to be a trickster?" Hermione asked calmly. Hermione knew Loki was not handling this well, he believed for years she was dead.

"No." Loki rose to his full height looking down on her with cold eyes.

"Thor isn't a cruel god," Hermione stated as Loki snorted at his statement.

"What happen to the man I knew?"Hermione pleaded with him.

"He died the day he lost you- Her." He ground out correcting his self.

"Loki, I am here. I am standing here before you once again." Hermione made to move forward.

"Just how do I know it's really you?" Loki hissed advancing, backing her against the wall, slamming his fists on the wall behind her. "How did you just miraculously come back from the dead?"

Hermione flinched filling tears well up in her eyes. "Your father banished me," Hermione whispered not looking up to meet Loki's eyes. "The last night we were together, someone saw us and went to your father. He decided to be rid of me and banished me. To take me away from you."

"The guard," Loki whispered looking down at her.

Hermione hesitantly placed her small hands on his chest. "Lo, Please Beli-"

Her words were cut off as his lips met hers in a fiery passionate kiss. His arms snaked around her pulling Hermione flush against his body. Explosions outside broke apart the heated kiss.

Hermione apparated them to the top of the building finding Natasha and man.

"It can be shut down."

"How, Selvig?" Natasha yelled.

"We need the staff."

Hermione summoned the staff, straight to her hands. Handing it to Loki.

"You betrayed us," Natasha yelled glaring at Hermione.

"No, she didn't," Loki glared at the small redhead. "I wouldn't trust a mere mortal to shut down a portal. Do something wrong you might destroy everything you know."

"If you're with us shut it down," Selvig yelled. "Put it at the base."

"We can shut it down," Natasha spoke into the headset she was wearing in her ear.

Loki made to shut it down when she spoke again. "Wait there's a nuke coming in hot, Stark is going to put it in the portal then close it. Hopefully." Natasha added.

Watching stark go throw the portal they all waited for him to come back out but seeing the nuke go off they had to close the portal. Natasha nodded signaling for it to be closed. Loki placed it at the base of the shutting the portal down.

Hermione glances up as it snapped shut, seeing Tony drop from the portal. "He made it."

She frowned to see the speed he was coming down, "He's not conscious." Just as Hermione made to slow he down the hulk caught him mid-air saving him from his fate.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief.

*************************************************************************************

Loki set under guard in Stark Tower, not caring about the weapons turned on him. His eyes would not leave Hermione's form, which stood currently talking to his brother. His mind still couldn't process that she was very much Alive and standing before him. Odin had lied to him, not that it wasn't shocking. Loki could feel his rage burn in his chest but seeing Hermione's soft brown eyes meet his cooled the burn. She was the only one that could ever calm the beast within.

"Thor, I am not asking much."

"Hermione, He has to go back to Asgard. There's nothing that can be done about that. I cannot simply let him go." Thor explained.

Hermione's eyes darkened quickly. "Give me this Thor or I will take him and disappear and not even Heimdall will be able to find me."

"Fine. I shall do as you asked but I am trusting you Hermione." Thor agreed. "Stark, there are a few more things I shall need to do here before returning to Asgard. Can we keep him somewhere safely in your tower?" Thor motioned to Loki.

"I have the perfect spot," Tony smirked.

*************************************************************************************

"Wonderful another glass cell," Loki commented walking into the square glass room. Hermione silently followed him in.

"Glad you like it. Enjoy." Tony mocked shutting the glass cell. As the door slid shut the glass turned black not being able to see inside. " Um, Thor are you sure it was a good idea?"

Thor smirked slightly. "Trust me. Loki won't be leaving that cell tonight."

"We save the world and he is the one getting laid," Tony exclaimed throwing up his hands he walked away still rambling. "What's the world coming too?"

*************************************************************************************

Loki turned around cocking a brow towards Hermione. "Just how did you manage to end up in here with the villain?"

"I can be very persuasive if need be," Hermione shrugged walking over to him placing her hand on his chest. "I needed time with you before you have to go back."

"Why put yourself through this torture, Odin, will never allow me to be free, not after this," Loki said back away sitting on the bed. Glaring down at the makeshift bed feeling how uncomfortable it was. Hermione rolled her eyes transfiguring the bed, making it larger and more comfortable. "You are very proficient with that now."

"Don't change the subject." Hermione snapped coming to sit by his side.

"You shouldn't do this with me, Hermione. I am not who I use to be. I am only going to drag you down and destroy you the same as I have done with everything else."

Hermione climbed onto his lap straddling his lap looking in his eyes. "Loki, I can't expect you to be the same too much time has passed, but right here. Looking in your eyes, I still see the man I love. I am not the same as well. I have been through war, watched people I love die and been tortured for information."

Loki growled hearing the knowledge she had been tortured.

"I have also killed Loki." Hermione placed her hands on the side of his face. "Neither of us are the same. Even after all this time and all that has happened my heart still belongs to you and you only."

Loki grabbed the back of her head sealing her lips with his, flipping her under him. "Are you sure? You could lose me after tonight." He asked pulling back slightly, his lips grazing Hermione's lips as he spoke. His lips trailing kisses down her throat placing a kiss between her breasts he glanced up at her. One thing hadn't changed he could still shut her mind down completely. Loki smirked at the thought as he spoke, "Answer me Hermione or ill go no further."

Her lust filled eyes opened looking down at him, "Give me what I need."  
Loki kissed her passionately pushing before quickly removing her pants and Knickers. His kisses trailing down her body not stopping till he was between her leg licking and sucking on her clit, making her gasp out before it turned to soft moans. He believed he would never hear these soft noises for her ever again. even after all these years, she was still the center of his world. Her fingers slid through his head tugging tightly as he slid his fingers inside of her soaked slit, working deeply. He could feel her walls already tightening around his fingers, biting down on her clit she went over the edge, her back arching off the bed.

Opening her eyes as she came down from her high she opened her eyes seeing Loki above her. With a flick of her hand both of their clothing was gone. she pulled him down to her wrapping her arms around his shoulders, as he slid into her warm waiting body. Her moan as their bodies join was the most sexual sound he knew. Her body was agonizingly tight around his cock, he tried keeping himself in control not to trust so hard he hurt her.

"You won't hurt me," Hermione whispered as he looked down at her nodding his lips meet her again before thrusting with deep fast strokes. He could feel the tension build within him, gripping her hair he began thrusting deeper.  
Hermione clung to him as he hit her sweet spot, crying out as she climaxed again. Her groaned spill his seed deep inside her. He rolled off of her not to crush her under his weight. He pulled her to his side holding her close to his side.

"I love you, Lo" Hermione whispered before dozing off.

" I love you too, my sweet Mia." He replied kissing her forehead, listening to her breathing softly was the most precious sound in his world.

No matter what happened in the morning with Odin, The pair would go through heaven and hell to be with one another. No one would come between them again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The morning came quickly fast than two wanted. Soon Thor was there to take them to Asgard as well as the tesseract. Thor and the avengers placed the tesseract into an Asgardian case for the transport, Thor held one side as Loki to the other. Loki held Hermione tightly against his body as she wrapped her arms back around him. Hermione Glance over his should see Tony Stark give her a flirtatious smile and wave. Hermione frowned at him as the light shined down taking them to Asgard.

"Thor, welcome home," Heimdall spoke up making his presence known as he turned his attention to Hermione. "It been a long time Hermione."

"It certainly has Heimdall."

"I am here as well," Loki announced snidely.

"You as well Loki." Heimdall nodded his head.

The marching of feet into the room coming right to Loki throwing him in chains, not listening to Hermione or Thor who was following quickly behind in right into the throne room where Odin set waiting for them.  
Frigga stood to the side looking anxiously to her son. "Loki?"

"Hello, mother," Loki replied not saying more his eyes were trained on the side where Hermione stood.

"Enough." the all father spoke. "Do you feel the gravity of you actions?"

"Yes," Loki replied still not looking away from Her.

"Look this way pay attention."

"I worry if I take my eyes away from her see may come up missing again. I can't say murdered since she never was dead." Loki growled turning his eyes to Odin.

Odin said nothing.

"I won't say I'm sorry but I did close the portal on Midgard."

"But you were the one to open it." Odin snapped.

"Nothing is good enough for you." Loki snapped stepping forward. Hermione moved in front of Loki placing a hand on his chest.

"Don't Loki," Hermione whispered.

His eyes looked down at Hermione, as he took a step back from Odin. Hermione stayed close to him. Having Hermione at his side again calmed his demons. He didn't need anything more than the woman in front of him.

Frigga watched the rage faded from her son, as he looked down at the small woman before him. She could see through The love these two Loki could be a better man. Frigga glanced up to her husband seeing the same look on his face.

"No matter where you go there are death and destruction," Odin spoke turning their attention back to him. "But the question now I what shall I do to you? Execute you? lock you in the dungeons? Banish you to earth?"

Odin stood from his throne walking down the stairs. "Remove the chains."

Hermione backed away as the guards removed them but move right back to his side sliding her hand into his.

"This is what I tell you Loki," Odin spoke stopping right in front of Loki. "You are to remain in Asgard till the end of your days but one slip up and her life will be the one taken," Odin said pointing a hand to Hermione.

"You will not touch her," Loki growled shifting Hermione behind him.

"Then I suggest you don't give me a reason too," He replied ominously he turned his attention directly to Hermione.

"I would like to speak with you alone."

"No." Thor and Loki spoke together.

Odin raised an eyebrow, "Everyone else out."

"You now have a choice to make. Remain here with Loki or return to earth, if you do Loki shall remain locked in the dungeons for the rest of his days."

"I choose him." Hermione said meeting his eyes. "I will always choose him."

"I hope you have made the right choice." Odin said before leaving the throne room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Your-" Jane said raising a hand and pointing at Loki.

"I'm Loki you have heard of-." Loki was cut off as Jane's hand connected with the side of Loki's face slinging it to the side.

"That was for New York." Jane said proudly.

A smirk crossed Loki's face, "I like her."

"I might." Hermione said glaring at the woman as she come up from the side hall. "If she keeps her hands off my husband."


End file.
